


cold rain, warm hearth

by sirenmarrow



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fan Characters, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Self-Indulgent, We Die Like Men, trapped together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenmarrow/pseuds/sirenmarrow
Summary: Junior Deputy Ace Bowers is too tired to be on high alert in the pouring rain. If only she brought a raincoat.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Female Deputy, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jess Black & Female Deputy
Kudos: 5





	cold rain, warm hearth

The deputy sheriff’s luck had to have run out eventually. She just didn’t expect it to be in the worst way possible.

One month after becoming virtually trapped in Hope County, Montana, Ace had thought her luck was turning up. Despite having her coworkers being abducted and held hostage with no help incoming, and being in a helicopter crash almost killing her, she was optimistic. The locals were warming up to her presence in their everyday lives. She’d even become close friends with a handful of them. Not only that; they formed a sort of resistance against the cult taking over the area and aided her in recovering lost territory. Things were good.

Too good, in fact.

Ace Bowers curses her newfound optimism, the world, fate, God, whoever was in charge of the mess she’s in. The day started well enough. She and Jess Black, a local with a reputation of “hunting” members of the Project at Eden’s Gate with her compound bow, had decided to enter the Whitetail Mountains. Their plan was to track down any leads on where civilians were being converted into supersoldiers called Judges. The two women split up at the northern entrance and agreed to meet back up there that same night. There were no issues throughout the day. No leads, either, but it was only to be expected.

With dusk came a light drizzle. Sunset came along, and it brought steady rain. Minutes afterwards, it intensified into a deluge complete with rolls of thunder and crackling lighting. It wasn’t supposed to rain until tomorrow morning.

Rain-soaked, shivering, and exhausted from the day’s hike, Ace took to finding shelter before becoming hypothermic. She came across a dilapidated cabin after half an hour of stumbling through the thick forest and didn’t think twice before twisting the doorknob, rusted hinges announcing her entry.

An unlocked door should’ve been Ace’s first clue. The warmth from the fireplace greeting her on opening the door should’ve been her second. There was no time for her to take notice of a third. As soon as she stepped into the cabin, her hands instinctually went up to her chest as a large blade was pressed against her throat.

“No sudden movements, or we’ll have a problem,” said the man holding the hunting knife. He pressed it against her, slightly, making her wince at the stinging sensation of it pushing on her throat. A moment passed, and she heard him chuckle. “Well, if it isn’t the new junior deputy.”

Ace quickly took in her surroundings after the initial shock. This obviously wasn’t your run-of-the-mill civilian. This also didn’t smell like a cultist – Jess didn’t comment on their lack of hygiene for no reason. She couldn’t quite put a name to the voice, but it was a familiar one, for sure. After hearing Joseph Seed’s voice over the radio on a regular basis, and John Seed’s smarmy, saccharine voice through the television, Ace could confidently determine what a Seed sounds like.

There was no mistaking that a Seed had a blade to her throat, and she’s pretty sure which one it is.

“Fancy meeting you here, Jacob.” Ace exhales, weakly trying to prevent her breath from shaking and failing miserably. "And I don't think five months on the job counts as being new anymore."

With his left hand, the eldest Seed brother swiftly takes her service pistol from her holster, along with the small throwing knives on her waist. She hears a small click as the rifle she… borrowed from a cultist is unclipped from the strap on her shoulder. No time is wasted as the knife is removed from her throat and she’s shoved roughly further into the cabin, effectively trapping her inside.

Ace is finally free to turn around and come face-to-face with the towering man. Her teeth are bared and her eyes dart around the cabin for anything she could use to defend herself from the threat in front of her. Before she can lunge for where the fire poker should be, Jacob tut-tuts and shakes his head slightly. He motions to the door, the only entrance to the one-room cabin, where he moved the iron-wrought tools before she came inside. “Nice try,” he spits.

“Worth a shot.”

The two of them glare at each other for what seems like an eternity. The deputy takes the opportunity to examine the cabin further. There’s a small kitchenette to the right of the front door, and a small table with chairs to her left. From what she can remember from the few moments earlier, there’s a ragged couch behind her, slightly to the left. Directly behind her is the fireplace, crackling weakly. She doesn’t dare turn her back to Jacob to take in any further details.

Jacob must’ve seen the cogs turning in her head, because it’s then he speaks up. “There’s nothing here, Deputy. Nobody else here, either. I’m not looking for a fight, but if you’re gonna start one, you better look to finish it here and now.”

“I’m not stupid, Seed. Just give me my weapons and I’ll leave.”

“How do I know you won’t go running off to your friends and call them right back to me?”

“Do I look that competent?” Ace simpers, unaware she was pleased with the perceived compliment. Jacob just raises a brow.

With an exaggerated sigh to mask the terror threatening to crawl out of her throat, she turns her back on the ex-soldier and faces the weak flames in the hearth. No point in resisting now, she evaluates. If she wanted to live to see the sunrise, she’d best focus on preventing hypothermia. Wandering in the forest with the threat of falling off a cliff or being mauled by cougars wasn’t worth it.

Curse her luck. Damn it all to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> written at two in the morning after my brain nagged me to contribute something to the fandom. my love for jacob seed has been revealed and as i'm typing this i'm remembering that the internet is forever. oh dear.
> 
> warnings: will not be updated on a regular basis unless *many* people *demand* it.


End file.
